Loves Gaurdian Angel
by BlazeKnight
Summary: Sequal to when Boy meets Girl... Yugi dies and Lee helps Sakura by using the time card to save Yugi from dieing..
1. The Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Yu-Gi-Oh

Italic Dreams

Chapter 1: The Vision

_Sakura was looking at Yugi with tears_

"_Sakura, I Love You and I will always protect you" said Yugi before disappearing into the light _

"_Yugi, don't go!" cried Sakura_

_Sakura tried to run after him but her legs didn't move, she watched in horror when Yugi's limp body appeared after the light had faded with a maniacal laughter piercing through the darkness_

Sakura woke up with tears running down her eyes, Yugi woke up with a start wondering what happened

"Sakura what's the matter?" asked Yugi in concern

Sakura kept crying and snuggled close to Yugi, Yugi wrapped his arms around her and slowly laid her back to the bed

"Yugi, I had I nightmare about you dying" exclaimed Sakura

Yugi eyed her with kindness in his eyes

"Don't worry Sakura, it was just a dream, now lets go back to sleep" said Yugi with a smile

Sakura stopped crying and fell asleep on Yugi's chest, which she found quite comfortable, Yugi and Sakura already had been married for two years, their wedding was somewhat normal

During their wedding Yami Bakura and Lee almost started to fight if it wasn't for Tomoyo and Joey who restrained them

Flashback

"Who are you calling a dumb bell? You cactus head!" shouted Lee

"A cactus head huh! That's it you are going to pay for calling me that" shouted Yami Bakura

"Bring it on!" shouted Lee while holding his sword in one hand and a talisman on the other

Lee was about to use his swords and talismans while Yami Bakura was about to use his cards when Joey and Tomoyo came by, they immediately restrained the two fighting idiots before they had a chance

End of Flashback

Yugi was looking at Sakura's figure lying right beside him, he smelled her sweet scent and quietly snuggled closer to her and fell asleep

The next day

Yugi was seeing of Sakura on the train

"Be careful" said Yugi

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll be fine" exclaimed Sakura

"Okay take care and I Love You" said Yugi

"I Love You too" said Sakura as she waved to him before boarding the train

After Sakura's train left, Yugi made his way to another train platform and went onboard, on the train ride, Yugi was reading a letter to him sent by Kaiba

_Dear Yugi_

_I am inviting you to participate in the battle city tournament, enclosed in the box is your puzzle card to enter, and the new generation duel disk system. The rules of this tournament will be different, you will be playing by official rules and by anti-rules. The anti-rules is that if you lose a duel, you will relinquish a rare card to the other duelist._

_I Hope you will come and participate in this tournament_

_President of the Kaiba Corporation_

_Seto Kaiba _

Sakura entered her house and was greeted by Toya, Mr. Kinomoto (aka. Dad), Yukito and Tomoyo

"Hi everyone" said Sakura

"Hey Sakura, how is everything" asked Yukito

"Everything is fine, Yugi has been invited to Duel City, he didn't say much, but he said something about his long lost memory" exclaimed Sakura

"Well, how is everyone doing?" asked Sakura

Sakura, Yukito, Tomoyo, Toya and dad talked for awhile then Yukito left accompanied by Toya while Mr. Kinomoto went to work, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura alone

"Hey Tomoyo, How is Kero doing?" asked Sakura

"He's fine, right now he's either playing a video game or stuffing his face with cakes at my house" replied Tomoyo

"Why don't we go to my house?" asked Tomoyo

"Sure" replied Sakura

At Tomoyo's House

Sakura and Tomoyo entered Tomoyo's room and saw Kero eating his heart out on a cake, Kero saw Sakura and stopped eating and big smiled appeared on his face

"Sakura! I missed you!" shouted Kero

Then a knock came on the door, Kero become still on Tomoyo's bed

"Come in!" said Tomoyo

A maid came with a cordless phone

"Miss Sakura there is a phone call for you from a Mr. Joey Wheeler" said the maid

The maid handed Sakura the phone and left

"Hello Joey, What's up?" asked Sakura

"Sakura, get to Domino city quick, something happened to Yugi" said Joey with worry

Sakura turned off the phone and told Tomoyo, Tomoyo used her cell phone and was able to get a special jet to Domino city

Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero went to the hospital and found Joey with a worried expression

"Joey, what happened?" asked Sakura with worry

Joey pointed to a door and Sakura went inside, Sakura saw Yugi in a bed badly wounded, Yugi opened his eyes, he saw Sakura and smiled

"Sakura, the Clow Monsters returned but I was able to seal the three divine monsters, so don't worry" said Yugi

"Yugi" said Sakura who started to cry

"Don't cry Sakura" said Yugi with a weak voice

Then the heart monitor went red then nurses and doctors told Sakura to leave and checked on Yugi

Several minutes later

"Doctor, How is he?" asked Sakura

The doctor shook his head

"I'm sorry, we did our best but we couldn't save him" said the doctor with a sad tone

Sakura was a shocked then blackness overtook her as she knew that her one true love has passed away.

**Preview of Next Episode:**

"Sakura, I can help you but you will not like what you will see" said Lee

Lee held up the Time card and everything played black like a video tape on rewind

Poor Sakura, don't worry I will put a good ending for this story.

R&R Please


	2. The Time Card

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 2: Time Card, visiting the past

Sakura awoke in her room, she sat up and saw Tomoyo, Kero and Lee

"How are you feeling" asked Lee

Sakura didn't answer, the thought of losing Yugi was still too much for her to bear

"Lee you should comfort Sakura" said Tomoyo as she got up and left the room with Kero

There was an awkward silence, then Sakura started to cry, Lee got up and sat next to her, Sakura cried on Lee's shoulder

"He's gone, Yugi's gone!" cried Sakura

"Sakura, I can help you but you will not like what you will see" said Lee in a gentle tone

Sakura stopped crying and looked at Lee

"What do you mean Lee?" asked Sakura

Lee held up the Time card

"We can use the Time Card and go back before this happened and save Yugi" said Lee

Hearing this Sakura looked at Lee with a thankful expression

"Thank You Lee" said Sakura

"Sakura, we have to go back first to see why and how Yugi died before we can save him" said Lee

"What do you mean? Why can't we save him right away?" asked Sakura

"Because, we have to know the origin of his death or we might end up hurting someone we're not supposed to" answered Lee

Sakura looked at the floor and nodded, Lee understood and pulled out his sword and lifted the Time Card and struck it with his sword, everything went dark and when Sakura awoke she found herself next to Yugi who was still alive

Yugi woke up and looked at Sakura

"What's the matter?" asked Yugi

"It's nothing" said Sakura

Yugi gave Sakura a passionate kiss on the lips and laid her back down to the bed, Yugi was seeing Sakura of, they said there good byes and left

Sakura didn't go to her train instead she followed Yugi carefully, making sure he would not see her, Yugi went aboard his and Sakura followed suit, she occupied a compartment next to Yugi's

When Sakura got inside the compartment she saw Lee already inside, looking out the window

"So?" asked Lee

"He doesn't know I followed him" replied Sakura with a sad look

"I know you want to tell so you can save him, but I already told you" said Lee

A few hours later

Yugi left the train with Lee and Sakura in hot pursuit, Yugi met up with his friends, Tea, Joey, Mai and Tristan

"Hey guys" said Yugi

"Nice to see you Yugi" said Tea

"How's Sakura?" asked Tristan

"She's fine" said Yugi while blushing

"Well we better get going the battle city tournament will be starting soon" said Mai

Everyone nodded and went in different directions, Sakura and Lee followed Yugi through all his duels, when Yugi battled Kaiba for the divine card Malik showed up and challenged Yugi to a duel

Yugi accepted the challenge, at the end of the duel Malik stood in disbelief and started laughing maniacally, the three divine cards glowed and out came Obelisk, Slieffer and Wing Dragon of Ra

"Clow Monsters" said Yugi

Everyone but Tea, Joey, Grandpa, Mai, Tristan, Kaiba, Makuba and Bakura ran, the three Clow Monsters glowed and shot a beam of energy towards Yugi, Yugi held up a card and the card glowed

Yugi glowed and Yami appeared in his place

"Reflective barrier Mirror Force" shouted Yami

A shield of light appeared in front of Yugi, the Clow Monsters beam hit the glass and destroyed it and hit Yami

"Its no use Yugi, you can't beat the divine card no one can" said Mali still laughing maniacally

Yami got up and walked towards the monsters, the monsters glowed again and fired another beam at Yami, Yami held up his hands and he stopped the beam from hitting him, with great pain, Yami slowly pushed the beam away from him

"I will not lose!" shouted Yami

The beam engulfed him, when it the light faded everyone saw Yugi lying on the ground with the divine cards in his hand and Malik was gone

Sakura and Lee saw in disbelief and ran away from the scene. Sakura started to cry while Lee pounded his fist against the wall

"Yugi, I'm sorry" cried Sakura

"Sakura, know we now why and how Yugi died now you can save him" said Lee

"What about you?" asked Sakura

"That blast hit me and I'm too weak to help you, the best I can do is send you before the Clow Monsters appeared" said Lee

"Are you ready Sakura?" asked Lee

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes and Lee held up the Time Card once more, Sakura saw Lee started to move backwards and everything else looked the way it should before the blast

When everything stopped Sakura went directly to where she saw Yugi and the others, when she arrived she saw Yugi had won the duel, she saw the card glowed at that moment she held up her Key and transformed it into her sealing wand, then she a card

"Shield!" shouted Sakura

The card glowed her staff became a beautiful shield, when this happened the Clow Monsters appeared and started to glow and shot a beam of light towards Yugi, Yugi held up the mirror force card and the shield of light appeared and tried to reflect the attack but was destroyed

Yugi waited for the pain but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura blocking the beam of light with the shield, Yugi went to her and helped her hold up the shield but force was to strong and flung both of them to a building and each felt great pain when they hit the wall

The Clow Monsters aimed at the others and shot another beam instantly sending them to the ground still alive and conscious, Yugi and Sakura stared at their friends fallen bodies

"Time to die!" shouted Malik

The Clow Monsters

Yugi stood up intending to protect Sakura but the pain was too great and fell down, he looked at Sakura with loving eyes

"Sakura, I will always have loved you" said Yugi

"I love you with all my heart Yugi" said Sakura

They both locked in a passionate kiss and waited for the pain that was to come, but it never came both opened their eyes to see what happened

(A/N: Uh oh, cliffhanger will post again soon, R&R Please)


	3. Loves Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 3: The Angel

Yugi and Sakura opened their eyes and saw they were engulfed in a white and warm light, they looked and saw an angel both smiling at them

"Yugi, Sakura, you have proven to me that you do love each other deeply" said the angel

The angel turned around and confronted Malik, Malik was stunned to see Yugi and Sakura still alive so he ordered the divine monsters to attack once again

The God monsters glowed again and fired another beam of energy, the light surrounding Yugi, Sakura and the angel took the hit and when the smoke cleared revealing them all unscathed

"Why? Why won't you die?" said Malik in disbelief

The angel shook her head

"Because Malik, these two were ready to give their lives for each other and their love is stronger than any magic there is" explained the angel

The angel looked around and with the wave of her hand everything was brought back to normal, Yugi, Sakura and the others were standing once again without their wounds

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed Malik

The angel disappeared taking Malik with her, Yugi and Sakura gave a sigh of relief, they're final battle has been fought and they emerged victorious, they looked at each other and looked at everyone else and all of them decided it was best to call it a day and they all went to the card shop and slept never to forget that it was each other's love for the other that had save them and the world

(A/n: The End)


End file.
